Hot Spring Accident?: Dark Desire
by 00Zero
Summary: The theme from Narutofan96sasuke. -Could he blame it on the steam for clouding his nose? Or should it be the milky water that hid her figure. Or was it himself for did not make sure she was really out. Either way, the harm had been done. He was standing in front of her face to face, both naked.


I do not own Inuyasha.

This is the theme from **narutofan96sasuke****.**I'm not sure if this could include **frutadragon34****'s **theme into it or not because I'm not sure if this could be considering hot. Anyway, thanks for the themes. :D There are a few good ones, I'm just not sure if I would be able to write them all out. Hope it's a good read. Please enjoy :D

PS. the reason why I asked for the themes because I could not continue my older stories and wanted something to stimulate my writing. :D I do not abandon my older stories all together and will try and complete them as well.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Could he blame it on the steam for clouding his nose? Or should it be the milky water that hid her figure. Or was it himself for did not make sure she was really out. Either way, the harm had been done. He was standing in front of her face to face, both naked.<p>

He knew she had come to bath at the hot spring about an hour ago. He just assumed she would be out and returned to the camp site by now. Her scent was still lingered at the pool, but it was a little old and there was no sign of life in the area. So he took the liberty to enjoy himself; he was going to take a bath.

Sesshomaru was never one to idle and took less than a minute to immerge himself into the warm water. With grace, he silently walked toward the deeper part, searching for a good spot to sit. Never had he expected the surprise awaited him; Rin shooting out of the water, breathless.

"Seventy-five this time," she said with a smile on her face, unaware of the golden eyes that had been staring at her. Rin had always tried to stay under the water for as long as she could and this time she counted up to seventy-five. But soon the excitement disappeared from her face, and replaced with the widened eyes that mirrored Sesshomaru's; surprised.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?" All the blood seemed to drain out from her face leaving it paper white, but soon turning red when she noticed the state they were in.

Naked.

They were both naked.

Rin was at a lost for what to do and she was sure Sesshomaru felt the same way. He just stood there staring at her. Rin gulped, unable to break away from his surprised, yet intense, and powerful gaze.

Had it been anyone else she could scream, calling him a pervert, hitting him even, or telling him to get lost. However, it was Sesshomaru, so she just stood there. Her face was so red from embarrassment she could easily join the hot water and evaporated with them.

The demon lord just watched the girl. Her raven hair glued to her smooth skin, droplets of water dripping, trailing down her soft curves. The sunlight made the water on her skin appeared as if they were glistening and his eyes unconsciously following them.

Rin had become a woman, he mused at the sight of her.

"I thought you left." He explained, his voice was cold and toneless despite the surprise looks on his face a moment ago. It was his way of telling her he did not pry on her on purpose.

"I-I'm going now," she answered, still holding his gaze dumbly. It was her way of dismissing herself and saving them from the awkward situation.

Never in the wildest of her dreams could she imaging this moment, Sesshomaru in his birthday suit in front of her. She was so thankful to the water for hiding their lower body half.

Just then, she remembered that her chest had been exposed, she brought her arms up to cover it; her face turned another shade of red at the realization. She looked down, unable to hold his gaze anymore.

Wanting to get away as soon as possible, she started in hast. As if it had not humiliated her enough, the joker decided to play more pranks on her; she slipped and slammed into the dog demon lord. Sesshomaru caught the girl in into his arms.

_Crap_! She closed her eye tightly, wishing she could just disappear. She felt so embarrass she could die.

"I-I'm sorry, and thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She thanked him, kept her eyes glue to his chest. She could not help but noticed his hands on her back, on her waist, and the sensations of skin being connected with skin. She was being pressed against him. His chest was wide and strong while hers was soft. Sesshomaru did not answer, but that was just how he had always been.

"I will be going now," Rin whispered, feeling even more awkward now that her senses were heightened to their sharpest. She could not help but noticed how strong he was, the feel of his arms, his chest, his shoulders, his body, the nice smell of his scent, and the firm grip he had on her body.

She tried to peal herself off of him and get away; however, she found there was a new problem. She could not walk.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, noticed the increasing of her uneasiness. His voice was so close that she felt a shill ran down her spine despite being soaked inside the hot water.

Rin gulped, cursing inwardly at the helpless state. Why now of all time?

"I think I got jet legs." She could not believe her bad string of lucks, one after another. Why did her legs refuse to follow her command? If they have to stay like this any longer, she might die from overexcitement.

"I see." Calmly, he scooped her up, and started toward the bank. She had no choice but to cling onto him. Now being lift of the warm water completely, the cool air embraced her skin making her felt even more exposed. Sesshomaru's body temperature, too, was hard to act oblivious to. She wished she could just vanish and saved herself from this shameful moment.

"Where are you clothes?" he asked.

Her face that should not be able to turn any redder increased the color. '_I'm naked_,' it reminded her.

"To the left, beside that rock," she pointed.

_No wonder I did not notice them_, mused Sesshomaru. It was a blink spot from where he came from. Had he noticed it sooner, he could have saved them from this humiliation.

He gently set her down on her feet once they got there. Rin quickly grasped the clothes to cover herself, but refused to look Se,sshomaru's way, who was still butt naked, too embarrassed.

"Please return to your bath, Lord Sesshomaru. I am fine now." Her voice was soft; her hands kept the kimono closed.

"Hn,"he murmured. As he was about to leave, her shy voice stopped him.

"Enjoy your bath, my lord." She dared stole a glance at him, flashing him a smile. The smile that was so familiar, so warm, and brilliant. A terrifying thought popped inside his head uninvited, making him froze in cold sweet; in fear.

Without delaying, he returned to the pound, away from the young woman. He watched the path the girl had walked and disappeared into. The thought was ringing clear inside his head, the unwanted thought that soon would change their future forever

_I want to enjoy you_.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>Saturday, November 29, 2014<p> 


End file.
